


Borrow the moonlight

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Super Light Angst, because of a past event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: A power outage leaves Lena and Kara in the cold in their castle. But Kara has a solution; a blanket fort. They keep each other warm, with the help of their cats, and spend the night talking and reminiscing.





	Borrow the moonlight

Lena stares distantly out the window. Ice blooms on the glass, mirroring the weather outside. It’s been freezing for a while now but the ice flowers on the window are new. Something they have the power outage that happened only hours ago to thank for.

The castle is losing its heat. Even with the extra isolated walls and roof, double glassed windows and currently burning fire places, the air is cooling down at a rapid pace. And as night starts to descend over the isolated building, Lena starts to worry about surviving the night. Not exclusively because of the still steadily dropping temperature.

Hypothermia is a real threat, though. None of the bedrooms having fireplaces — the risk of smoke inhalation having been deemed too dangerous a long time before Lena started living here — and Lena herself isn’t very warm blooded, for a human.

Muffin, the fattest cat of the castle, plops down on Lena’s sock-clad feet. His body radiates a very welcome heat even though Lena knows the only reason he’s picked this spot to lie down is to leech her own warmth. A steady purring from the animal calms Lena’s anxiousness slightly. Muffin seems perfectly content and maybe rightfully so. They can all help each other keep warm. It isn’t the first power outage they have to endure, even if this is the coldest.

A warm blanket appears around Lena’s shoulders and she instinctively leans back into its heat.

“Come to the living room, babe, it’s a lot warmer there,” Kara suggests, pulling slightly on Lena’s shoulders in an attempt to get her to turn around. “I built a blanket fort for us there and most cats are already inside. It’s really warm.”

Lena relents and turns in Kara’s arms, pressing a quick grateful kiss to her lips. “I just worry.”

“I know. But all the doors are bolted shut. The windows are locked and there are still swords on the walls in case someone does break in, which won’t happen.” Kara reassuringly rubs Lena’s arm and lets her hand slide down so she can old Lena’s hand and drag her away from the window.

“Those are decorative swords,” Lena protests as she lets Kara guide her to the living room. Muffin meows grumpily at having to leave his warm spot but follows them anyway.

“You and I know that, but a trespasser won’t. Tadaa!” Kara steps aside when they reach the living room and reveals an intricate blanket fort inside. It’s built a safe distance away from the fire but close enough to be warmed by it.

A fond smile creeps up on Lena’s lips. Her wife is ridiculous. Ridiculously cute, too.

“Come on, Lena! Our kids are waiting for you. Don’t leave them longing and don’t stay out here catching a cold.” As if to prove Kara’s point, a chorus of meows sounds from inside the fort.

Lena laughs as Kara holds her hand over her head so she can enter the fort without hitting the roof and sending the whole thing crashing down.

“You know being cold doesn’t actually give you a cold—” Lena starts to say as she takes in the roomy inside of the construction. The floor is padded with mats and pillows, a small lantern placed in the middle to light up the space.

“I know, I know. Bacteria and viruses do,” Kara finishes with a slightly exasperated tone, having been told that fact time and again by both Lena and Alex.

Lena hums approvingly at having educated her wife on at least one thing. “It looks really good, dear. How long did you even spend building it?” It looks like it should’ve at least taken Kara the better part of the day with the extensiveness of it.

“I started when the power went out.” Kara makes herself comfortable on the floor, fluffing a pillow for her had as several cats jump on top of her as soon as she lies down. She happily greats each one and pets them as they paw her for a good space of Kara to use as their mattress.

Lena hesitantly lies down next to her, quickly smothered by cats too.

“Not on my face, Nala,” she softly scolds, pushing away a skinny black cat. Nala reluctantly gets up and moves to another warm spot, paws digging into Lena’s thigh before deciding to lie down there.

“Isn’t this nice?” Kara asks, turning her head to watch Lena.

“Mhmm.”

“Lena,” Kara berates her, not unkindly, “get out of your head, please. We’re perfectly safe here. Relax and enjoy the quiet.”

Kara reaches out her hand to hold onto Lena’s as they stare up at the colourful ceiling of the fort. The quiet isn’t exactly quiet. The fire crackles and pops occasionally and the purring of several cats fills the silence even further. It’s different from the normal sounds, the buzzing of electronics, music, typing, their own footsteps on the floor. Lena decides Kara is right and she should try to enjoy it.

After a while, she turns on her side to watch her wife, pressing her cheek into her shoulder. She can’t fully relax, something keeps nagging in the back of her mind making her feel on edge. Kara looks back at her, as if she can feel Lena’s staring. She wraps her arm around her and pulls her a little closer, forcing some disgruntled cats to relocate.

“See, it’s nice here, right?” Kara presses a kiss to the top of Lena’s head, hoping to help her let go of that last residual bit of anxiety.

“I guess,” Lena answers. Kara is right, it’s nice here but she can’t shake the feeling something is going to happen. They’re sitting ducks without electricity in such a huge building. She should’ve gotten them a hotel room as soon as the electricity went out instead of try and find out what was the cause.

“Just admit you love it. Lots better than last time, at least.”

The reminder of how they got through the last power outage in winter brings a small smile to Lena’s lips. It’d been so cold and they had trouble keeping the fire in the fireplaces going because Lena hadn’t thought to stock up on logs. She hadn’t expected the power to go out. Or the castle to get so cold when the central heating wasn’t on. Or for Kara to stay, for that matter.

Her biggest concern back then wasn’t her own safety but mostly that of her cats and Kara. She’d already grown fond of of the blonde, who was just an employee she was on friendly terms with back then. Kara helped with the cats and taking care of the huge property.

Kara had returned Lena’s worry and they ended up huddled close together beneath several layers of blankets, trying to keep warm by the barely existing fire, talking all night. Lena had refused to leave behind her cats and find a warmer place to spend the night. Kara had refused to leave Lena behind, having noticed how uncomfortable Lena was.

Lena is sure that night is what kickstarted her romantic feelings for Kara. It wasn’t long after that they started actually dating. She holds fond memories of the night. Neither of them slept and as they grew tired, their conversations grew weirder. Lena specifically remembers them talking to the cats and Kara running circles around the room to warm up and stay awake, jumping over obstacles as she went and nearly tripping several times.

“Certainly more comfortable and warmer, yes. But maybe you should run around some more. That was very entertaining.” Kara jokingly sticks her tongue out at Lena, getting repaid in kind. “And while you’re at it, you can double check the doors and windows again.”

“Babe, no one is getting in. Trust me. And if one of us is getting cold, I know a much more efficient and fun way to warm up.” Kara wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Lena.

Lena gives Kara a friendly slap on her shoulder as she laughs at her, shaking her head in rejection. She isn’t relaxed enough to be able to enjoy sex right now. She wants to be able to hear all the sounds their home makes. Make sure they’re really alone. She can’t do that when they’re making all sort of noises themselves.

Also, there’s at least a dozen pairs of eyes staring at them and Lena doesn’t want to scare their cats.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Kara admonishes. “It’s a good idea. Two birds one stone Why are you so worried about people getting in anyway?”

Kara turns over and curls herself around Lena, offering some comfort and as a kind of promise. She won’t initiate anything Lena doesn’t want.

“When I was little, six, maybe seven, I heard noises downstairs so I went to wake up dad. He told me to get back in bed and went down to check out where the sounds came from. He said he’d keep us safe and that it was probably nothing. Maybe Lex getting some water. I knew that was a lie because Lex had a bathroom across from his bedroom so he wouldn’t go downstairs for water but I listened to my dad and went back to bed.

“I waited for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a minute. You know how time works differently as a kid, especially when you were waiting.” Kara nods, putting her hand over Lena’s to stop her nervous fidgeting with the buttons of her shirt. Instead, Lena starts fidgeting with Kara’s fingers. “When he came back, he told me to get in the closet and hide behind the clothes. He threw some of them off the hangers so I was hidden from view completely. He told me not come out until he came back. I don’t know how long I spent in there. After some time, a gunshot went off and I was so scared, I wet myself as I tried to quiet my crying because daddy had told me if I made a sound the bad man might find me.

“Eventually, he came back and got me out of the closet. He was fine. I was fine. I remember police being at our place but I didn’t pay them much attention, having attached myself to dad and refusing to let go. Well, until mother pried me off him and made me take a bath.

“I know it’s an irrational fear but I’m always scared that something like that will happen again, except now my dad isn’t here to protect me and my family. And maybe, now that I’m saying this allowed, I’m also afraid that same burglar will come back and want revenge. I guess the entire thing just left a much bigger impression on me than I realised.”

“I didn’t know,” Kara says apologetically, unsure whether she should really apologise for it happening or should offer her support and comfort.

“I never told anyone before. I guess I thought if I didn’t acknowledge it, it was like it never happened. But that’s not true, is it? It happened regardless of whether I talk about it or not.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Kara offers. “And I’m sorry for making fun of you bing scared of people breaking in. I shouldn’t have made those jokes.”

“You didn’t know,” Lena says calmly, resting her head close to Kara’s, foreheads nearly touching. “You can’t take things into account you don’t know about.”

“I was rude regardless. I should’ve stopped and thought for a moment. Everyone has a reason reason to do the things they do, or feel the things they feel.”

“I didn’t even know I had a reason until you asked me. It never really sounded significant when I tried to shove it to the back of my mind and not acknowledged it.”

“Thank you for trusting me with it and I promise, I will keep you safe if something ever does happen.” Kara presses a quick kiss to Lena’s nose, making Lena’s face scrunch up for a moment.

“And yourself. You keep yourself safe too. No reason keeping me safe if you’re not.”

Kara gives Lena an incredulous look but quickly agrees with Lena when she raises a single eyebrow at Kara.

“And myself.”

“Thank you.” Lena closes the distance between them and kisses Kara. A short and tender kiss before she presses back into Kara’s side. “I’m not completely defenceless either, you know. I can protect us too.”

Kara smiles lovingly at her wife. Of course she knows Lena is no damsel in distress but she also cannot help her inherent instinct to protect her family.

“We will keep each other safe,” she suggests instead. “Stronger together.”

“Stronger together,” Lena agrees before rolling over to lie on top of Kara, stomachs pressed together. “Want me to read you something now that we don’t have much else to do?”

Kara enthusiastically agrees. She loves it when Lena reads to her. She briefly slips out of the safety of their fort after tickling Lena’s side to get her off of her so she can get a book and some extra blankets.

Hours later, when Kara has fallen asleep, Lena thinks that maybe a power outage isn’t so bad. Kara’s arms are protectively wrapped around her and they’ll probably be safe. They’re definitely cozy and comfortable and if Lena forgets about her fears for a moment, it almost feels like a little vacation in their own home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @[s-nebul0sa](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
